The Lion King: A Truth Revealed
by MsMindy1982
Summary: This is my fan fiction of the story about Simba and Nala's son Kopa and what I feel should have really happened for a part three to my favorite Disney movie of all time!


_**A Truth Revealed**_

_**Written By Mindy M. Mather 2008-2009**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**The sun shone brightly down onto pride rock and inside the lions were beginning to wake. **_

_**Kiara stretched with a huge yawn and looked at her mate Kovu who rested his head contently on her large belly. They were expecting their first litter of cubs any day and the soon to be new parents were very excited.**_

_**Just outside Vitani sat looking down across the pride lands and out towards the outlands that had been her home for so long. She couldn't understand why, but she missed Zira; for although she was evil at heart, she had been her mother and raised her as best she knew how.**_

_**Now things were peaceful for the pride that Scar was long dead and Zira was too. Simba was still weary of Kovu, but getting more and more used to the idea that one chosen to carry on Scar's legacy would one day be king of Pride Rock.**_

"_**Vitani?" Nala said as she walked up behind the young lioness.**_

"_**Yes?" Vitani asked with sadness in her voice and never even looking at Nala.**_

"_**Are you okay?"**_

"_**Um yeah I'm alright…I guess…" She said as Nala walked over and sat down next to her.**_

"_**Something is bothering you, it has been for a long time…you can tell me."**_

"_**Well…its Zira…""Oh…" Nala replied with a sigh and looked at Vitani for a long moment. "She was full of darkness Vitani, more so than Scar…and just like Scar, it killed her in the end."**_

"_**Yeah I know but she was my mother and I miss her, she really wasn't bad at first you know."**_

"_**I guess your right, she was a part of this pride for a long time, nobody paid her much attention when Scar brought her here, she was just a cub and she clung to him and eventually fell in love with him…but when he became king he kind of neglected her."**_

"_**Yeah I know he did…"**_

"_**When he was killed by the hyenas that filled her heart with hatred and she wanted to take Pride Rock for herself, she wanted to be Scar's queen and he never allowed her to, even after Nuka was born."**_

"_**He was in love with Sarabi."**_

"_**Yes…he was…" Nala said and looked at the ground letting out another sigh. "Vitani there is something I've been meaning to tell you."**_

"_**What is it?" Vitani asked and looked into Nala's sea green eyes.**_

"_**Well when Scar was king, before Simba came back…well he tried to get Sarabi to become his mate because Mufasa was gone, but she still refused him and even my mother Sarafina wanted nothing to do with him…"**_

"_**Yeah…"**_

"_**Well when I came of age…he did something that I will never forget, but nobody knows about, not even Simba…"**_

"_**What is it Nala?"**_

"_**Vitani, he forced me to become his mate…" Nala blurted out and Vitani let out a gasp.**_

"_**He did…I never knew that…""Shh..nobody knows, I don't really want them too."**_

"_**Then why are you telling me this?"**_

"_**Because Vitani…you are…""I am what?"**_

"_**You are my daughter." Nala said and hung her head sadly. "Scar is your father and I am your mother…"**_

_**Hearing that Vitani sat there in silence for a good long moment. She couldn't say anything and just looked at Nala who sat there looking at the ground.**_

"_**You're my…mother…" She finally said.**_

"_**Yes I am."**_

"_**But how I mean I know how but what about Zira…why was she the one who raised me…?"**_

"_**Because you were part of Scar, Zira wanted whatever there was left of Scar to be hers and so one night while everyone was sleeping she stole you from me…I wanted to go and find you and while I was out looking for you I ran into Simba again…finding him alive well…at that point we needed to get him to regain his throne as the rightful king of Pride Rock and so that is what we did…and afterwards I could not tell him I had a cub by Scar…it would have broke his heart."**_

"_**So you just let Zira keep me and raise me as her own and as the sister to Nuka and Kovu…"**_

"_**Yes…I am sorry…"**_

"_**Don't be sorry Nala, you did what you had to do…"**_

"_**Yes well I was also expecting Simba's cub shortly after I met up with him again and when he went back to become king I had to join him as queen…and when Kopa was born…" Nala paused at the mention of her young son Kopa who had been tragically killed by Zira.**_

"_**Zira killed your son…" Vitani said sadly.**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**I was there when it happened…it was because of me…"**_

"_**Vitani don't blame yourself…"**_

"_**No it was because of me that Kopa is gone, Zira told me to play with him and I did, but she told me to be mean and acted like it was a training session…I listened to her…I hurt Kopa badly, but then she finished him off…I…"**_

"_**You couldn't have known what she was going to do Vitani, it was a long time ago now, Kopa will never be forgotten…but things are good now with Kiara and Kovu, there will soon be new cubs in the pride."**_

"_**Yes I know." Vitani said sadly. "You know I loved Kopa…"**_

"_**You did…""Yeah…not as a brother, I didn't know we were related and before that day that Zira…well we were the best of friends and I loved him so much…I was heart broken when I lost him because of Zira."**_

"_**We all were Vitani, but its all in the past now, nothing can be done to change that."**_

"_**Yeah." Vitani said and then she got up and headed down to the watering hole with her head hung low.**_

_**Nala watched her for a few moments when she suddenly heard Kiara cry out and rushed inside to see what all the commotion was.**_

"_**Kiara! Whats wrong…" Nala asked when she seen her daughter breathing heavily.**_

"_**Its…its time…the cubs are coming…" Kiara said through short breaths.**_

"_**Oh dear." Nala said as the other lionesses all gathered around to witness the birth of the new cubs.**_

_**Kovu marched back and forth outside the den with Simba watching him.**_

"_**Calm down Kovu, she'll be fine…it'll all be done very soon."**_

"_**I'm nervous Simba…I'm gonna be a father…and I'm not really even king yet…"**_

"_**You will be, though I admit that you and Kiara have rushed into having cubs so soon."**_

"_**Heh…" Kovu said with a smirk. "Yeah I guess we did."**_

_**A few hours later Kiara rested with three new cubs by her side. Two girls and one boy. One of the girls was dark like Kovu but she had Kiara's red eyes. Her sister was golden like Simba and had green eyes like Kovu. Their brother was light colored much like Nala and had a brown tuft of a mane on his head. His eyes were green like that of his father Kovu as well.**_

_**Kovu looked them all over and smiled at his mate.**_

"_**What should we name them?" She asked.**_

"_**Um well I was thinking we could call our son Jabari, it means brave and strong hearted." Kovu said proudly.**_

"_**I like that." Kiara said happily. **_

"_**Now for the girls…""Oh well the first one I thought we could name Nabila, means highborn." Kiara said looking at the dark colored female cub.**_

"_**That's nice and how about her sister?"**_

"_**Well I wasn't really sure…"**_

"_**How about Zina, means secret spirit." Sarafina suggested. **_

"_**That will work well, thank you grandma." Kiara said and Sarafina smiled happily.**_

_**Kovu smiled and then felt saddened that his own mother and father could not be there to see he birth of his cubs. **_

"_**Are you okay Kovu?"**_

"_**Yes Kiara I am." He said trying to hide his sadness but he knew she could see it in his lovely green eyes.**_

_**Meanwhile Vitani was down at the watering hole when she suddenly decided she had to get away for a while. So with one look around to be sure she had no followers she darted off towards her former home, the Outlands. **_

_**She didn't really know why she wanted to explore the run down area that was full of termites and dead animals. The smell alone now made her nose cringe, but yet she felt secure in this horrid place.**_

"_**Ooh Kopa…I'm sorry…if you can hear me…" She said lowering her head. "I loved you with all my heart, I'm so sorry I let Zira…" She said as tears streamed down her face.**_

"_**Who are you and what do you want!" The deep voice of a male asked suddenly and she looked up to see a large male lion standing before her.**_

"_**I uh…I'm…Vitani…"**_

"_**Why are you here in my territory?" He asked as he slowly approached her.**_

"_**I use to live here with my…um family…"**_

"_**Hmpf…" The male said and began to walk away. Vitani looked his large frame over. His fur was a light golden color and his mane almost blonde with some brown streaks running through it.**_

"_**Wait…who are you? I've never seen you before?"**_

"_**My name is Daudi." He said and she caught a glimpse of his eyes, they were the most beautiful shade of blue she had ever seen.**_

"_**Beloved…" She said quietly.**_

"_**Excuse me?"**_

"_**Your name…it means Beloved…"**_

"_**Yes…and?"**_

"_**Nothing…I like it." She said and smiled.**_

"_**Your really scrawny, don't you eat?" He asked.**_

"_**Um yeah I do…" She replied with a snort as his question took her off guard.**_

"_**Hmpf…your part of the pride rock pride right?"**_

"_**Yeah I am, been with them for a few years now…ever since the death of Zira…"**_

"_**I see." He said. "Did you need something out here?"**_

"_**Um no…I was just missing somebody."**_

"_**Kopa." He said and her head shot up.**_

"_**Yes how did you?"**_

"_**I heard you mention his name and that you loved him so much."**_

"_**Well I did love him…but he's gone…Zira killed him when he was only a cub, he was my best friend in the whole world and she took him from me, made me be a part of it…I hate myself for going along with it too."**_

"_**He's not gone." Daudi said and began to walk off once more.**_

"_**What?" Vitani questioned looking at him, but he continued to walk off. "Wait please…"**_

"_**What do you want now?"**_

"_**You said he's not gone? What do you mean?"**_

"_**Just that, he's not gone…now go home, I have business to take care of."**_

"_**Please take me too him…I have to see him." Vitani pleaded and Daudi frowned at her.**_

"_**Well if you must, come with me." He said and Vitani could not hold back her smile. She then followed Daudi as he led her off into the wilderness.**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**A few days passed and Nala hadn't seen Vitani around. She had become very worried about her, but everyone else was so busy fussing over the three new additions to the pride that nobody really noticed Vitani's absence.**_

"_**Is everything okay Nala, you seem a bit withdrawn?" Simba asked as he came up to her and nuzzled her.**_

"_**I'm alright dear." She said nuzzling her mate back and smiled, but he knew something wasn't quite right.**_

"_**You can tell me if something is bothering you, you know that."**_

"_**Yes I know." She said and looked away. "Simba, I have to tell you something that will upset you."**_

"_**Upset me? What do you mean?"**_

"_**I've been keeping something from you, but I've been scared to tell you and I didn't know how to tell you…""Tell me what?"**_

"_**Its about Vitani…""What about her?" Simba asked with a questioning look on his face.**_

"_**You know she is Scar's daughter…"**_

"_**Yes…""Well…she is also my daughter…" Nala said closing her eyes as she was afraid to look Simba in the eye.**_

"_**Your daughter? Nala…what do you mean?"**_

"_**The night I ran into you…I was looking for her because she had gotten lost…I later found out that it was Zira who took her from me, Scar had been neglecting her and Nuka and refused to make Zira his queen because he wanted your mother…but Sarabi refused as did my mother…so then he came to me…forced me to be his mate…"**_

"_**Wait…" Simba said sitting there quietly for a moment. "Scar made you his mate and your telling me that you had a cub by him and that Vitani is that cub…"**_

"_**Yes she is, Zira took her when she was just a few weeks old…I hadn't seen her until the incident with that attack and all, but I felt you should know because I told her this morning and she hasn't come back to Pride Rock since."**_

_**Simba just sat there quietly taking it all in and then looked to his mate and nuzzled her once more.**_

"_**Its okay." He said. "I know why you kept it from me, but please don't keep anything from me ever again, I love you Nala."**_

"_**I love you too Simba." She said nuzzling him back and the two sat there cuddling and purring.**_

_**Daudi led Vitani away from the Outlands and she started to become very nervous as this was much further than she had ever gone before.**_

"_**Um Daudi…are we?"**_

"_**We're close, be quiet okay…it isn't safe out here."**_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_**There are still a few lionesses that were loyal to Zira living out here in these parts and they will attack any lion not from around here."**_

"_**Are you from around here?"**_

"_**My mother is queen of our small pride, her mate was killed by a rogue male who took over as king…chased me away."**_

"_**You didn't fight him?"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Why not?"**_

"_**I did not care to be king of her pride, she was loyal to Zira and after I heard all the stories I didn't want any part of Zira so I let the rogue take over, now I am a rogue…I roam around with a few other males…" He explained and she thought for a minute.**_

"_**Kopa is one of the males you roam with?"**_

"_**Yeah actually, I met him when he was injured…he was near death, I am but a few months older than he is…at the time I took him to my mother and she nursed him back to health, but he left with me when the other male took over her pride…so me, Kopa, and my brother Habte all stay together roaming and looking for a new pride that will let us join."**_

"_**I don't understand why Kopa doesn't come back to Pride Rock…"**_

"_**He can't.""Why not?"**_

"_**He has no place there, his sister Kiara and her mate Kovu are the next king and queen right and they just had cubs so what would the point of him coming back now be?"**_

"_**I uh…how do you know so much about the Pride Rock pride?"**_

"_**I just know okay, why do you gotta ask so many questions."**_

"_**Sorry…" She said when Daudi stopped suddenly. She nearly bumped into him when she looked up to see two good size male lions playing in the open field.**_

_**She recognized Kopa almost instantly, his golden fur matched that of Simba's and he now had a thick brown mane and the lovely sea green eyes of their mother Nala. The other lion was pretty much the same shade as Daudi but slightly darker and his mane was a light brown, but he had the same beautiful blue eyes that Daudi had.**_

_**Habte had Kopa pinned down and the two looked as if they were having a fun time rolling around in the sun without a care in the world.**_

_**Seeing Kopa alive and as a fully grown male lion brought joy to Vitani's heart. She smiled and watched the two friends play happily and then felt sadness come into her heart as well for now she knew that Nala was her mother and that Kopa was her half brother. She was in love with a lion that was related to her and knowing that she could never become his mate broke her heart.**_

"_**Well there he is…you see, he is alive and well as I said." Daudi remarked and Vitani glanced at him.**_

"_**Yes I see." She said.**_

"_**Hey Kopa come over here!" Daudi called to him and he quickly pushed Habte off him. He trotted over and gave his friend a quick nuzzle.**_

"_**What is it Daudi?" He asked and Daudi stepped aside to reveal Vitani standing there behind him.**_

"_**I brought somebody to see you."**_

_**Kopa looked at Vitani and his expression was blank. She couldn't tell what he was thinking beside maybe that he was shocked to see her again after so many years. **_

"_**Hello Kopa…" She said quietly. "Its good to see you…again…" She said but he continued to stare blankly. Finally he said, "Vitani."**_

"_**Yes its me…"**_

"_**Daudi why did you bring her here?" Kopa asked angrily and Vitani knew that he must hate her for the part she had in the attempt to kill him. She betrayed him and she knew he had every right to be angry with her.**_

"_**She was longing to see you, thinking you were dead…I told her you were alive and she wanted to see."**_

"_**Take her back where she came from, I don't want to see her." Kopa replied and hurried off, rushing past Habte who looked on in complete confusion.**_

"_**I guess I should take you back then." Daudi replied smugly. **_

"_**No I have to talk to him." She said and rushed off in the direction Kopa had gone.**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Vitani found Kopa sitting in a small oasis with his head low and she could see a tear fall from his eyes to the ground.**_

"_**Kopa…" She said walking up slowly.**_

"_**Go away, I can't see you…"**_

"_**Please let me explain what happened…" She said and he looked at her. She could see the pain in his eyes but she had to be strong as she walked up and sat a few feet away.**_

"_**You betrayed me Vitani, then you let your mother…she practically killed me…Zira left me out there to die, I'm fortunate to be alive."**_

"_**I know Kopa and you don't know how happy I am that you are alive, I never meant to hurt you, you are my best friend…perhaps more than that…well could have been…"**_

"_**More?"**_

"_**I fell in love with you Kopa, I still am in love with you…but Zira made me do that, she told me to play rough and I listened to her, I didn't know she was going to…to…hurt you for real…"**_

"_**You didn't…"**_

"_**No and when she did and I thought I lost you I was so angry with her, but she and Nuka were all I had…so I went along with all her evil plans to train Kovu to kill Simba…he did the right thing in the end and Zira is dead…"**_

"_**She's dead?" Kopa said somewhat surprised. "She is gone for good?"**_

"_**Yes." Vitani said sadly. "And so is Nuka and you know Scar died a long time ago too…I have no family left…well actually I do but…"**_

"_**Its okay Vitani." Kopa said and came up to her and nuzzled her. "I forgive you, you had no choice but to listen to Zira." He replied and she nodded.**_

"_**I am sorry, but I am glad you are alive…I want you to come home to Pride Rock, everyone will be so happy to see you."**_

"_**No Vitani I cannot go back."**_

"_**Why not?"**_

"_**My home is out here now with Daudi and Habte, we are going to find a pride of lionesses and rule as the kings."**_

"_**But your rightful place is Pride Rock, you are to be the successor of Simba…Kovu is mated to Kiara now and they have cubs, but you are the one true king after Simba."**_

"_**Kovu is going to be king, he's with Kiara…how could that be?"**_

"_**It's a long story." Vitani said with a sigh.**_

"_**Well it is Kiara's place to be queen and if she has chosen Kovu to be her mate then there is no place for me, I am dead to them…some things have to remain as they are Vitani, going back now would just upset the peace."**_

"_**But…"**_

"_**No Vitani, please lets not discuss this anymore." He said and nuzzled her affectionately. "Whats this about you being in love with me?"**_

_**Vitani pulled away at his question. She knew that this could not happen and had to tell him the truth.**_

"_**I am in love with you Kopa, but we cannot be together as mates…"**_

"_**What? Why not?" He asked in confusion.**_

"_**Because you are…""I am what?"**_

"_**My brother…"**_

"_**Your brother? Vitani what do you mean?"**_

"_**You're my half brother, we have different fathers…but Nala is our mother."**_

"_**Zira was your mother…"**_

"_**No, I was raised by her yes, but…she is not my real mother, Nala is."**_

_**Kopa could not believe what he was hearing and stood there looking at her in dismay.**_

"_**You're my sister…"**_

"_**Half sister…but yes…"**_

"_**Uh…wow…"**_

"_**I know I wish it wasn't true because I want to be your mate, but it just cannot happen." She said and turned away.**_

"_**Yeah I uh…I guess it can't." He replied and she could tell he was deeply upset at this news.**_

"_**So your looking for a pride of lionesses that have no king then?" Vitani questioned.**_

"_**Yes we are…"**_

"_**And you think they will just let three rogue males come and take over…only one can be king and who is that going to be? You?"**_

"_**Uh well we haven't decided that, we thought we would just all rule together, we're like brothers and have never fought…Daudi is the eldest among us and Habte the youngest, but I am the only one that has true royal blood in me…Daudi kinda does because his mother is a queen of her own pride, but…"**_

"_**Yeah I know, but three of you cannot rule a pride together, it might work for a while but…soon there will be problems and…"**_

"_**Death?"**_

"_**Yes death Kopa…you'd be killed."**_

"_**What makes you think I'd be killed?" Kopa asked with a smirk. Vitani looked in dead in the eyes and said, "We both know your not a fighter."**_

_**At that Kopa frowned knowing she was right and that if a fight between him, Daudi, and Habte were to break out for any reason that he and Habte would be the ones to be killed. Daudi had learned to fight from his father before he'd been killed by the lion who took over his mother's pride and so he would surely win any battle amongst the three. Habte was a good fighter, but still no match for his older brother and Daudi knew that. He was arrogant about it a times, but he loved his younger brother and even Kopa, but he did want to rule a pride and both Habte and Kopa knew that he would let nothing stand in his way.**_

_**Vitani sat there looking Kopa over and knew she could be happy just being his friend and not his mate, they were always best friends when they were cubs and a strong love had developed between them.**_

_**Just having him here alive with her now was enough to make her content and she had to admit to herself that she had been very attracted to Daudi when she had seen him. Just his very blue eyes alone had caught her and she could tell he liked her too although he hadn't let on.**_

"_**Everything okay here?" Daudi asked as he walked up to them, Habte followed quietly behind. **_

"_**Yes." Kopa said. "Its fine, this is my…friend…uh sister…Vitani."**_

"_**Sister?" Daudi questioned looking at Vitani confused for he had heard her say how much she was in love with Kopa.**_

"_**Yes sister, it's a long story…but I guess it is the truth."**_

"_**I see."**_

"_**So what's going on then?" Habte asked as he didn't know what was happening.**_

"_**Nothing, don't worry about it Habte, Vitani just needed to know I was alive and now she does…she can go home to Pride Rock and be in peace." Kopa explained and Vitani looked at him with hurt in her violet blue eyes.**_

"_**You have to come…"**_

"_**No Vitani, I cannot…I told you."**_

"_**But…"**_

"_**Come on I'll take you home." Daudi said and began to head back in the direction they had come.**_

_**Vitani sat by Kopa and refused to move when he nudged her hard to go with Daudi. So with a heavy heart she followed him and with one last glance at Kopa he turned away from her. She knew there was no convincing him to come to his true home now, but she could not stay away from him, not now that she knew he was alive.**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**A few hours later Vitani strolled up Pride Rock and Nala was relieved to see her.**_

"_**Oh Vitani I've been so worried, where have you been?" She asked and hugged her, but quickly pulled away as she smelled a familiar scent.**_

"_**Whats the matter Na…I mean **__**Mom**_**?" Vitani asked.**

"**Um nothing…I just thought I smelled something is all."**

"**Oh okay."**

"**Where have you been?"**

"**I had to think for a while is all, I needed to get away."**

"**Oh." Nala said with a slight frown. "Are you okay now?"**

"**I will be." Vitani replied and headed into the den to see her two new nieces and one new nephew who were all curled by Kiara's side.**

"**Their cute." She said and plopped down nearby with her head facing away from them.**

**Kiara scowled and then rested her head on her paws as her cubs all slept peacefully next to her. She had never really been fond of Vitani and did not know that they were sisters, but she felt that there was still a very dark side to Vitani and it made her uncomfortable.**

"**Hey Vitani." Kovu said as he walked up to her and pawed at her playfully.**

"**Kovu not now please." She snarled in irritation and he immediately backed off knowing not to push her. **

"**Uh sorry…" He said and went to lay beside Kiara. "What do you suppose is with her?" He asked and Kiara only shrugged.**

**A few months passed and Kopa could not stop thinking about Vitani, but Daudi led him and Habte all around the Outlands and close to but not into the Pridelands looking for wandering females to make their new pride. It was late one night when the lionesses sleeping inside the cave were awoken by some snarling and hissing sounds along with a bit of scrabbling. **

"**Leave me alone!" The voice of Zina cried out as her sister Nabila pounced her and held her down. **

"**No!" Nabila stated and snapped at Zina's throat.**

"**Girls stop that fighting this instant." Kovu said using one of his large paws to separate the girls. "What's going on here?"**

"**She started it." Zina whimpered and hid behind her father.**

"**Nabila…" Kovu said looking at her sternly, but the young female only shrugged and laid down once more next to her mother and brother Jabari after sticking her tongue out at Zina.**

**The timid young lioness sat scared behind her father when he turned around and took her between his two front paws and nuzzled her.**

"**Its okay Zina, don't worry, your safe now."**

"**Daddy…why does she hate me?"**

"**She doesn't hate you, your sister is just very spirited and has a lot of energy, sometimes she gets carried away without realizing it."**

"**Jabari doesn't do that."**

"**Your brother is calmer, doesn't feel the need to play as much as Nabila does."**

"**Is Nabila gonna be the next queen?"**

"**Um well I don't think so…we usually past the throne on to the eldest cub…you were all born together, but Jabari did come first…Nabila was second and you were last…so…"**

"**She says she is gonna be queen, that its not fair for boys to always become king."**

"**Hah well I guess she has a point…but don't you worry about it, get some rest." He said nuzzling his youngest cub once more and then the two of them dozed off back to sleep.**

**Nabila smiled as she too went back to sleep. Jabari didn't really seem to care what his sisters were fighting about because he knew that he was securely in line to become the next king after his father, who still hadn't even been made the official king in Simba's place as of yet.**


End file.
